1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for a pilger cold rolling mill in which a balancing or equilibrium of mass and a balancing or equilibrium of moments are provided by the connecting rod and crankshaft of the mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 27 40 729 discloses a pilger cold rolling mill in which the drive of a crankshaft is attached in an offset manner to the side of the rolling mill. The crankshaft is connected by means of a crank offset for balancing the mass and for balancing the moments of the crank drive. The mass has a phase quadrature of 90 degrees in relation to the crankshaft. The back and forth movement of the crankshaft is accomplished through a parallel guide apparatus. The rolling mill is coupled to a drive mechanism by means of a long connecting rod which is located at the offset at one side of the crankshaft.